Unexpected Meetings
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Rukawa is living in a lap of luxury in his success as a basketball star. But why is he not happy? It's because of the departure of a certain redhead. (RuHana slash as main warning) (5 out of 5) Completed! Please read and review!
1. Rukawa's Brooding

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (the whole lot, even though I adore the series)  
  
Warnings: This is a chaptered slash fic (I'm sure you know what that means) purely out of imagination. There will be some OOC-ness and a clichéd plot thingie but don't mind. As long as you like it, it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Rukawa's Brooding  
  
  
Rukawa sighed and leaned back against the cushions of his leather settee as he closed the book he was reading. Using his index finger as a temporary bookmark, the book dangled loosely in his hand. The now-popular young Japanese basketball star was living in the lap of luxury in his penthouse. He had many fan girls at his tail and his talent for playing basketball remained superior and unsurpassed to the other players in his league. Yet his heart felt empty and this caused the raven-haired and blue-eyed man to think.   
The sapphire orbs that were his eyes fixed on the book cover, then on the gold printed letters that were spelling out the author's name, Sakuragi Hanamichi, his redheaded nemesis.  
  
  
'Nemesis?' Rukawa mentally shook his head with a sad frown, 'It's too strong a word.'  
  
  
Somewhere along the line, the hatred he was supposed to feel for the redhead dwindled and developed to feelings of longing for companionship and most surprisingly and shockingly...love. He had expressed them to the redheaded other. It happened seven years ago when he and the rest of the Shohoku team members saw him off at the airport. At that time, Sakuragi had received a scholarship to study overseas in the UK and he showed an interest in writing. Rukawa had shocked the redhead and the rest of the team but hugging him in an iron grip. Sakuragi had pushed him away with a blushing face and ran away without saying goodbye to him. The sight had made the black-haired man's heart ache and shatter but it was hell when the redheaded man disappeared in a plane flying to the setting sun.  
  
Rukawa got over his heartache by reading Sakuragi's books when they were published and read editorials concerning about him. He also kept with his dream of playing basketball to his full potential and became a popular basketball star. The scar of rejection had healed but he still kept on wishing and hoping that he would be allowed to see Sakuragi again.  
  
  
'Do'aho...' his blue eyes lost its icy shine and replaced with a sad look. He looked outside the large window to see the sun setting. The ball of fire coloured in scarlet, matching Sakuragi's own hair, 'It's been seven years...do you still hate me because of what I did...'  
  
  
Suddenly Rukawa's reminiscing was interrupted by the phone ringing incessantly. Feeling disgruntled, he picked up the receiver and listened, expecting to be a call from the coach. Probably for these so-called photo shoots or those last-minute training sessions. However after a while, the gruff look was replaced with a glowing look of warm brown eyes and a smile on the thin lips as he recognised the voice at the other end. As soon as he finished listening, he quickly placed down the receiver, grabbed his team jersey and left the penthouse.  
  
  
**tzuzuku**


	2. A Second Chance Granted

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (the whole lot, even though I adore the series)  
  
Warnings: This is a chaptered slash fic (I'm sure you know what that means) purely out of imagination. There will be some OOC-ness and a clichéd plot thingie but don't mind. As long as you like it, it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: A Second Chance Granted  
  
  
Rukawa parked his Mercedes outside a large white building with a large sign clearly signaling a home for orphans. As soon as he was out of the vehicle, an excited voice echoed from the interior of the building.  
  
  
"Mite, minna! Rukawa-jisan's here!"  
  
  
The young man smiled slightly as he watched the doors open and a crowd of excited and smiling orphans filed out. They grouped around him. Rukawa then recognised one of the orphans and picked him up to carry him. The little boy laughed when the man used his free hand to ruffle his hair.  
  
  
"We saw you in yesterday's game on TV, Rukawa-jisan," the little boy had green eyes and thick black hair, "You're awesome!"  
  
"Rukawa-jisan, you promised that you would teach us how to play basketball when the new basketball court is finished," a girl with pigtails piped up. She piped up with glee when Rukawa nodded his assent.  
  
"Sugoi! He'll show us how to do those 3-pointers!" A bespectacled boy with freckles shouted.  
  
"And how to dribble fast," soon after, the children were buzzing excitedly.  
  
"No!" a young girl with waist long hair piped up and gazed up at the man with shiny black eyes, "Tell us more about Sakuragi. You must be his best friend or something since you mention so much about him."  
  
"He sounds nice," another child agreed, "How come you're not meeting him?"  
  
"Ma ma, minna," a motherly voice interrupted the conversation. They turned their heads to find a pretty, young woman who looked like Rukawa; black fine hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She came out of the door, giving sweet smiles and pats on the children's heads as she made her way towards Rukawa and the child in his arms, "Children, give Kaede some room. Kojio-kun, it's best that you come down."  
  
"Do I have to?" the boy pouted as Rukawa placed him onto the ground.  
  
"Go inside to the playrooms, minna," the woman instructed, "We need some time alone."   
  
"Rukawa-jisan, will you come and play with us later?" Kojio asked and grinned when Rukawa nodded his head once again, "Ne, minna, ikuzo!"  
  
  
The two adults looked on as the group disappeared inside the building. After a moment, the young woman turn to smile at Rukawa.  
  
  
"Let's go inside and we'll talk, Kaede-kun."  
  
  
  
"How's the orphanage doing, Shizuka-chan?" Rukawa asked as he sat down on a settee inside the woman's office.  
  
"Very well. It's all thanks to your funds that made it possible, Kaede-kun," Shizuka brought a tray with two cups of tea, "The children never seem to tire to talk about you ever since you started visiting two years ago."  
  
"Anou..." Rukawa scratched his head, "Why did you call me for?"  
  
"Here," Shizuka handed him a magazine opened on a particular page, "I know that you subscribe for the paper but I thought that this article would...interest you."  
  
  
Rukawa didn't understand what she was talking about until he glanced on the printed matter. His breath caught and his cold eyes were filled with trepidation as he read this short passage.  
  
  
'Sakuragi Hanamichi, popular contemporary novelist, will be making his appearance at a book-signing session on Thursday, 1st April at Shohoku High School in Japan, where he had been schooling in his previous years. This day will mark his 27th birthday as well celebrating his five years of his successful writing career. His works have been in high demand and are in top ranks of the book charts. According to sources, Sakuragi Hanamichi's purpose of returning to Japan is not clear. All he revealed is that he has 'some unfinished business [he] should have done seven years ago and before'. The session will start at 8am and last until 4pm. The venue takes place in the basketball stadium.'  
  
  
Rukawa's hands were shivering and he couldn't read anymore. He gazed at the colour photograph provided in the article. His eyes drank in the sight of the redheaded man. He was giving a mature smile as he posed in an elegant writing pose. His red hair had grown to his shoulders and tied back in a loose ponytail.  
  
  
'He's changed...' the raven-haired man thought as he traced a finger on the paper where the other man's cheek was positioned, imagining he was stroking his skin, 'He's so beautiful...'  
  
"Anou, Kaede-kun?" Rukawa's head shot up when he heard his name and found Shizuka giggling, "What do you think? Don't you think it's a good time to see him again? Good thing you told me about Sakuragi-kun."  
  
"Is this..."  
  
The young woman gazed at him compassionately and laid her hand on his, "I'm your cousin, remember? I want to see you happy. This is the time to set things right with him."  
  
  
Rukawa wasted no time to hug his cousin, feeling relief welling in his heart and tears in his eyes.  
  
  
"Kami-sama, arigatou."  
  
Shizuka smiled, "Domo, Kaede-kun. Just make sure you inform me when your wedding is."  
  
  
She giggled when Rukawa's face turned to a shade of light pink.  
  
  
**tzuzuku**


	3. A Near Miss

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (the whole lot, even though I adore the series)  
  
Warnings: This is a chaptered slash fic (I'm sure you know what that means) purely out of imagination. There will be some OOC-ness and a clichéd plot thingie but don't mind. As long as you like it, it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: A Near Miss  
  
  
After parking the car, Rukawa took a long, observant gaze at the school building before him. There was a quite large crowd packed walking into the gates. People were talking their own conversations, carrying their own books that they wanted to be signed. The compound had changed for he was seeing some buildings he didn't remember being there when he was schooling with Sakuragi.  
  
  
'Sakuragi...' Rukawa glanced at his hand that was carrying his favourite novel.   
  
  
He adjusted his hat and sunglasses, eyeing the stadium that seemed to be packed full from the looks of it. He gruffed with dislike. He wasn't going to be caught in public like the other times and besides Sakuragi would only hate him even more just like in high school. After waiting for a while, he blended in the crowd of fans. He sighed with relief when no one recognised him, but he knew he was in for quite a long wait.  
  
After what it seemed like eternity, which was actually about a few hours, the basketball star was inside the hall, already in a short queue to see him. Rukawa was then able to catch a clear glimpse of the person he longed to see. Sakuragi was sitting on one of the benches behind one of the tables from the classrooms, looking more mature than from the last time they really met. He didn't look like the brash do'aho he remembered from high school, although the dark-haired man could make out the same cocky shine in the chocolate brown orbs. He was smiling at each of his fans as he signed the books given to him and answering questions now and then. Rukawa vaguely noticed that the majority of the fans were girls, especially from the group of the new-generation of Shohoku students. On one hand, he could feel the familiar pang of jealousy of how they could stand by the redheaded man easily. On the other hand, he felt relieved that Sakuragi didn't seem to pay much attention to them except giving a boyish smile to make them faint on the spot.  
  
  
"Anou...you're next."  
  
  
Rukawa shook out of his reverie when an irritated fan was poking at his backside. He strode forwards and placed the book on the table before the redheaded man. As if in slow-motion, the two men made eye contact even though Rukawa still had his sunglasses on.  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
Sakuragi's voice sounded a bit strained. Rukawa found that even though he wanted to say something, he only watched to see his book signed, not giving him a chance to say anything. An awkward silence followed after a moment before Rukawa picked up the book and left in a hurry, not noticing a strange look in the redheaded man's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Kuso!" Rukawa pounded his forearm on the school wall once he was outside, 'Why didn't I say anything? I lost it...'  
  
  
He took off his sunglasses to gaze down on the book. The cover was signed but afterwards noticed that there was something in between the pages. He didn't remember leaving a bookmark in it. He opened the book and found a folded note addressed to him in his old nickname he thought he would forget. He unfolded the note and gaped inwardly at the brief written message.  
  
  
'Kitsune,   
  
I'm free tonight so I thought that this is a good chance to talk to you. Can you meet me at the Shohoku rooftop tonight at 8? I'll be waiting.   
  
Yours Truly, Tensai Sakuragi   
  
P.S. I saw you on TV yesterday, Kitsune. I hate to admit this but you are good even though I WILL defeat you someday.'  
  
  
Rukawa was full of bewildered wonder and relief. How did the do'aho recognise him? How did he put the note in without him knowing?  
As he left the building with the note and his book, he wondered what Sakuragi had in store for the evening.  
  
  
**tzuzuku** 


	4. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (the whole lot, even though I adore the series)  
  
Warnings: This is a chaptered slash fic (I'm sure you know what that means) purely out of imagination. There will be some OOC-ness and a clichéd plot thingie but don't mind. As long as you like it, it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Getting To Know You  
  
  
After a long journey up the stairs, Rukawa was literally in pins and needles of the event. He reached the door with his mind full of anticipation.  
  
  
'Baka! Get a grip!' his hand was on the handle, 'This is only the do'aho...'  
  
  
He pushed the handle and the door creaked open. Cool breezes began to beat his skin gently and when he looked up, he found the night sky full of sparkling stars. His eyes searched for the person he was supposed to meet and found him hiding in the shadows. Rukawa noticed that the figure had his back turned to him, obviously not sensing his presence. However, after the dark-haired man took a step forward, the other shifted.  
  
  
"Rukawa," the man said and turned around to face his rival, "I knew you'd come."  
  
  
Sakuragi then stepped out of the shadows so that Rukawa can see him clearly. He smirked slightly, giving the same obstinate but determined twinkle in his eyes.  
  
  
Sakuragi's grin turned into a smile that caught Rukawa's breath. The redheaded man had NEVER smiled at him before, "Long time no see, Kitsune."  
  
  
Rukawa took a good look at Sakuragi. His red hair danced with the breeze, and his basketball figure was swathed in a white silk designer top, black tailored pants and shiny leather shoes. Then Rukawa began to feel slightly awkward beside him in their difference in attire.  
  
  
'He doesn't even look like a basketball player.'  
  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakuragi gave a laugh.  
  
  
"Still quiet as ever, Kitsune. I guess you can't stand to see how good-looking I am," he said haughtily but jokingly before turning to sit on the ledge of the building.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa rolled his eyes slightly before following the other man to sit on the ledge, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I thought you knew, Kitsune. I wanted to pursue in writing," Sakuragi said, "Didn't they tell you?"  
  
"They only told me you were leaving, do'aho," Rukawa said, his blue eyes boring in Sakuragi's surprised brown ones, "It hurts me, do'aho."  
  
"Kitsune?" Sakuragi's eyes were by then wide with surprise at the sadness he heard in the monotonous voice.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Rukawa made a grab for his arm. Sakuragi petrified at the iron grip but Rukawa moved closer, "You left without saying anything. When you pushed me away...you're breaking me. Ever since you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't make contact with you to perhaps reconcile and start over. It's been seven years, do'aho. It's driving me crazy. I just want to know why..."  
  
  
By then, the dark-haired man was gripping the other's arm in a desperate grip and his head was bowed. Rukawa couldn't believe he had said it, he nearly said the words out loud. He could have sworn he heard a sad sigh and a warm hand covering his hand that was gripping his arm. He looked up to find a remorseful look on the redheaded man's face.  
  
  
"That's why I arranged this meeting, Kitsune. I recognised you at the book-signing session," he softly said, "Do you remember back at the airport?"   
  
  
Sakuragi took Rukawa's nod as a motion to continue.  
  
  
"I was surprised to see you there with the rest of the team. And when you hugged me, all the memories of us fighting off and on the court rushed back and I panicked and pushed you away. We're supposed to be enemies. I actually felt guilty by the time I was on the plane. I tried to forget about the hug you gave but I never forgot it. I never thought you actually feel warm...because of that, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
  
Rukawa jumped slightly at the confession. But it seemed that Sakuragi wasn't finished as there was a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
  
"I thought I saw something in your eyes before I left...it haunted me. But I thought about you more than the team and Haruko-san. Whenever I get writer's block, your eyes seem to give me the inspiration to keep writing."  
  
  
Rukawa's heart was starting to do flips as he listened further. Sakuragi's voice was getting softer as he continued.  
  
  
"All these years, I recalled about us in Shohoku. Maybe everything would've been different if I hadn't bashed you on the head on our first meeting," Sakuragi gave a bitter laugh, "Maybe at that time, I was jealous of you. And do you know what the strangest thing is? I miss your quiet demeanor and your cold Kitsune eyes."  
  
  
Rukawa saw sadness and regret shining in the redheaded man's eyes. He shifted closer and reached to cup Sakuragi's left cheek in a feather light touch.  
  
  
"Hanamichi..." Rukawa whispered, making the other man look up in surprise at the mention of his name. The pale man leaned his forehead against his, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I didn't know whether I really had feelings for you, Kaede. You're right, I am really a do'aho," Sakuragi sighed and leaned into his rival's touch, "That's why I came back to set things right. It did prove one thing..."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That I did have feelings for you," Sakuragi gave a soft smile and held onto the hand that was cupping his cheek. Rukawa's eyes softened with tenderness and gave a smile of his own, "The relationship with Haruko-san is only platonic...daisuki, Kaede."  
  
"Hana..." Rukawa hugged his object of his affections and stroked the skin with his fingers, "Daisuki..."  
  
  
Before long, Rukawa and Sakuragi were locked in a kiss. Lips brushing lightly each other yet filled with years of unsurpassed longing and passion with the absence of their past hatred. Rukawa's hands untied the band holding Sakuragi's long red locks, his fingers combing the silky strands, allowing them to blow in the breeze while Sakuragi's arms gently wrapped around the other's waist, pulling him closer. They pulled back for oxygen but their lips were still touching. Rukawa noticed that Sakuragi was blushing.  
  
  
"Hanamichi..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sakuragi was humming contently as he settled his head on Rukawa's shoulder.  
  
"Was all of this your unfinished business? Coming back to Japan..." Rukawa sighed when he felt Sakuragi's lips caressing his neck.  
  
"Iie," Sakuragi pulled back and shook his head at his ex-rival, "There's more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"At the end of the book-signing session, I was questioned by the publishing company I mainly work with whether I want to renew my writing contract after the publishing of my works for five years. I turned it down. I wanted to concentrate on something else," Sakuragi said matter-of-factly, "I want to start playing basketball again and perhaps join you."  
  
"Nani?! Rukawa was shocked and grabbed his shoulders, "You can't give everything up because of me. Your fans would be disappointed."  
  
"I know. But my decision is final, Kaede," Sakuragi firmly said, "And besides, my hands are better for handling a ball than writing. It hurts my wrists so."  
  
  
Rukawa gripped the other's hand.  
  
  
"Don't you have any regrets, Hana?"  
  
"My only regret is leaving you, Kaede," Sakuragi said, "And I have yet to defeat you. I have been working out, don't think that I'm lazy."  
  
  
Rukawa smiled at the familiar arrogance of the redheaded man's voice.  
  
  
"Come back with me for tea," the basketball star pulled him up and kissed his cheek, "I want to get to know you better."  
  
Sakuragi chuckled and returned Rukawa's kiss, "I'd love to...very much."  
  
  
With a small smile on the two men's faces, they held hand in hand and walked to the door.  
  
  
**tzuzuku**


	5. The Forever Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (the whole lot, even though I adore the series)  
  
Warnings: This is a chaptered slash fic (I'm sure you know what that means) purely out of imagination. There will be some OOC-ness and a clichéd plot thingie but don't mind. As long as you like it, it doesn't matter, right? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Forever Kind  
  
  
[Shizuka's POV]  
  
  
Love works in such strange yet ingenious methods to bring two individuals together. One such case is my cousin, Kaede-kun and Hanamichi-kun.  
  
I accepted my cousin's relationship and respected his decision. I came to know more about Hanamichi-kun as another brother when he started visiting to the orphanage with Kaede-kun. He was nothing like a gangster as described by my other friends who had schooled with him. Like my cousin, Hanamichi-kun aroused the children's interest and even taught the younger ones to read just like Kaede-kun in teaching the older children basketball. I knew that the feelings between the both of them were mutual. It was there all this while but it wasn't seen.  
  
Shortly after, I learned about Hanamichi-kun's retirement from writing in the press and was initially shocked to learn the reason he retired was that he could play basketball with Kaede-kun. From what I heard from my friends, they were disappointed at Hanamichi-kun's sudden departure at the peak of his writing success. The two of them spent a lot of time together when they are not visiting the orphanage. Through personal training sessions. Eating out in restaurants. Or spending quiet nights in the park. Although they do bicker, I can still feel the comforting atmosphere among both men.  
  
Kaede-kun and Hanamichi-kun are doing really well as things are far concerned. Kaede-kun is playing in the team better than before. Hanamichi-kun is accepted in the same team Kaede-kun is in but is grounded to basic training. He's still a playing as a substitute but my cousin had his own methods to motivate him. Kaede-kun seems to smile more when Hanamichi-kun is around (although I distinctly feel they are only for Hanamichi-kun, the children and me). The orphanage has become a better place for the residing orphans as they often look forward to their visits. They are bonding well with the children.  
  
Right now, we are back at the orphanage. The children had settled for their afternoon nap and I have to prepare dinner to serve when they are awake. I glance through the window of the kitchen where I can see Kaede-kun and Hanamichi-kun playing in the basketball court. Kaede-kun seems to be winning from the way Hanamichi-kun is shouting at him. Good thing, I have such strong windows, ne? It's no good for children to hear obscenities. They're staying for dinner tonight. But I can see Kaede-kun smiling at him, making Hanamichi-kun calm down as the both of them sit on the paved black ground of the court. They scoot closer to each other and link their hands together. They are starting to talk to each other about things a real couple would converse about. I don't think they are the type to give empty romantic promises but more on trying to know about each other. I can see the respect, love and sincerity reflected on their faces.  
  
Several of us, including close friends and family, have known and accepted their relationship. The public has yet to know. Kaede-kun and Hanamichi-kun know about the consequences on how this would affect their careers. Few would accept while many would condemn and stigmatize them. But whatever happens to them, we will behind them for support.  
  
Because I know that the bond that ties them together is the forever kind.  
  
And I wish them the best and pray that Kami-sama will watch over them.  
  
  
**owari**


End file.
